


The Monster Duo

by That_Crack_Shipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata plays as a setter, and Kageyama plays as a spiker, apart from that it’s pretty much the same as canon, position swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/That_Crack_Shipper
Summary: What if instead of being inspired to spike, Hinata was inspired to set?What if Kageyama was an amazing spiker who wanted his sets to be faster?What if the two got to play on the same side as each other?Would they be a duo to be laughed at? Or a duo to be feared?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Monster Duo

It was early January and Hinata stopped by an electronics store, what he saw on that screen changed his life. He saw a player called the Little Giant spike the ball, defeating all the tall blockers. He saw the instant replay and noticed the player who made the second pass. Hinata came to the conclusion that if the second player didn’t pass the ball to the Little Giant then the Little Giant could never score the point. Hinata wanted to be a player just like the Little Giant, he wanted to be able to overcome blockers just like the Little Giant but he knew that he would never be able to. He was fast and he could jump, but he would never be able to get over blockers, but that didn’t make Hinata useless, he could use others to get over that wall. He could pass the ball really well so that they could easily hit the ball and it would still be his point too. Hinata knew the player that he wanted to be, and from that moment on he tried to practise whenever he could.

“Maybe you should look for another club to join. What about the basketball club? They’re looking for some extra members,” a teacher said, Hinata wanted to play volleyball, he wouldn’t let his dreams be crushed that easily, “If you’re that adamant about playing volleyball then you could always join the girls’ team,” Hinata thought about it, there were no members on the boys’ volleyball club, which meant that he would have no-one to toss to. He was very proud that he learnt the technical words for the person who passed the ball to the hitter, the setter. But if he joined the girls’ volleyball club then he would be able to set for people.

“Could I join the girls’ volleyball and then when people want to join, start the boys’ volleyball club again?” Hinata asked.

“I guess so,” the teacher said, “I’ll let you know if anyone else wants to join,”

The girls in the club spent most of Hinata’s first year teaching him all the basics: how to receive, how to serve, how to toss and how to spike as well as basic gameplay and teamwork. It wasn’t until Hinata’s second year when he was allowed to play as a setter. Hinata got frustrated at the time it took to find where a spiker liked the ball, and ended up just closing his eyes and trusting where the ball went. It didn’t often work but when it did it went right where the spiker wanted. However closing his eyes so much gave Hinata the chance to hear things better, being able to track where movements were purely by sound at the time Hinata brushed it off as a useless skill, but looking back it was actually quite useful. Hinata eventually got used to the team and could set for them fairly well.

By Hinata’s third year, three first years joined the boys’ volleyball club. After convincing his friends to play Hinata had a team to go to a tournament with. The only problem was that they were put up against the tournament favourites. The other team were way better and easily won, but not without some issues.

“If I’m going to run to spike the ball then I expect it to be set for me that fast!” One of their players demanded. Hinata immediately hated that spiker and vowed to defeat him some day.

* * *

It had taken some work but Hinata had managed to get into Karasuno, the school of his idol. He signed up for the volleyball club as soon as he could and was on his way to his first practise when suddenly he was greeted by a familiar face, “What are you doing here?” Hinata asked the person, before the two began arguing. They ended up being kicked out of the volleyball club.

“I CAN KEEP A SET OF KEYS, RIGHT DAICHI?” Tanaka asked in a raised voice.

“Yes,” Sawamura replied.

“AND MORNING PRACTISE STARTS AT SEVEN, RIGHT?” Tanaka asked.

“Yes,” Sawamura replied.

“Five,” Hinata and Kageyama said at the same time.

* * *

Tanaka yawned as he unlocked the gym early for the two boys. Hinata got to see Kageyama’s killer spikes in action. Sugawara soon joined them, “I thought that you guys would be here,” he said as he got ready, “Well it would be useful to practise with a setter wouldn’t it,”

Hinata watched as Sugawara seemed to find where Kageyama liked the toss after a few drills. “Hey dumbass! Pay attention!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata, “Open your eyes!” Kageyama was surprised when Hinata began running for the ball with his eyes closed. The receive was messy but he kept the ball up, “Watch the ball dumbass!” Kageyama continued to yell.

“Wow. You were able to follow the ball just by listening to it,” Sugawara said impressed, “Do you play libero or something? Or do you just specialise in defence?”

“I want to be a setter,” Hinata said confidently, “I want to be an awesome setter who can set balls really well so spikers like the Little Giant can effortlessly beat blockers that are taller than them,”

“Well you won’t be able to set the balls with your eyes closed dumbass!” Kageyama yelled.

“I can!” Hinata argued.

“Prove it,” Kageyama challenged. Hinata closed his eyes as he held the ball he listened to where Kageyama was running, finding which side of the court he was running down. Hinata listened for the jump and tossed the ball.

“Hinata that might be a little quick!” Sugawara said. Kageyama easily hit the toss and was taken aback. No-one on his junior high team was able to set the ball that fast.

“I can’t exactly do it all the time, and if you gave me time I would be able to actually find where you like the ball-,” Hinata explained.

“-Well we don’t exactly have time dumbass. Just stay out of my way on Saturday and keep the ball up,” Kageyama said.

“And you expect that you’ll be able to set and spike the ball?” Hinata asked.

“I know I can’t do both at the same time, but I’m sure that I could set the ball for Tanaka if I had to,” Kageyama replied.

“Do you know how hard it is to find where someone likes the ball? Do you know how much effort it takes to learn how to be a setter? You can’t just expect to know where to put the ball!” Hinata shouted.

“Well go on then. Show me that you would be a reliable setter. You said so yourself that you don’t know where I like the ball, yet Suga has already found where I like it,” Kageyama said.

“That’s because you haven’t given me a chance!” Hinata protested.

“And I’m not going to until you prove to me why I should,” Kageyama said. They then packed up for the day.

For the rest of the week Hinata watched Kageyama and Tanaka as he was forced to receive the ball countless times. 

* * *

Saturday had arrived and Hinata was reminded to stay out of Kageyama’s way. Hinata thought that Kageyama was such a jerk deciding what he got to do. The match began and Hinata was forced to remain on only the first touch. Later on in the match Tanaka deliberately passed the ball to Hinata. Hinata jumped up as he began to set for Kageyama who was being blocked by the super tall blonde guy. The ball was fast and powerful and Kageyama broke the block upon impact. Kageyama stared at Hinata.

“You never let me finish speaking on Monday. I can’t exactly get the ball in the right place all the time, and if you gave me some time I would be able to find where you like the ball and then I would be able to set for you effortlessly,” Hinata explained. Hinata knew that his words wouldn’t get through and so for the next five balls he set them to Tanaka, all exactly where Tanaka liked them, well not quite.

“Hinata I prefer my tosses a bit higher than that, if that’s okay with you,” Tanaka said, “But apart from that I can hit them really easily,”

“Sorry! I can make it higher. It’s just you hit them better when they’re lower, but I understand that comfort is more important,” Hinata apologised.

“I guess if I hit the ball better that is better. You know what, go between the two. Slightly higher than what you’re doing, but no too much higher,” Tanaka said.

“Got it Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata said with a keen smile. Kageyama stared at the other two, Hinata wasn't lying when he said that he was able get the ball where he wanted it to effortlessly. Maybe he could work with this.

"Hinata, you are essential to winning," Kageyama said.

"Finally," Hinata rolled his eyes before he inevitably began setting for Kageyama.

"Wow, I never knew that Hinata could be such a good setter," Sugawara said.

"He needs time and players. He never had those before but now he does. I reckon that he will be useful for the team. And he can do that god like quick that Kageyama always wanted. Although, I'm not sure whether Hinata will be able to play well under more pressure," Sawamura said, "All I know is that Kageyama and Hinata work well together, and they will bring something else to Karasuno,"


End file.
